Examples of types of such metal roofing members used conventionally include the structures disclosed in PTL 1 to 3 among others. In a conventional metal roofing member a metal sheet having a shape such as the one illustrated in FIG. 5 is formed, by bending, to a box-shaped front substrate. For instance concrete, a synthetic resin foam or a synthetic resin sheet is filled in or sandwiched in a gap of the front substrate.